Heading West
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Bella is heading back to Forks to start a new life. Edward is going to his sister's wedding. Two strangers on a cross country trip. Could fate have something planned? AH; ExB; Romance/Humor/Drama/Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is heading back to Forks to start a new life. Edward is going to his sister's wedding. Two strangers on a cross country trip. Could fate have something planned? AH; ExB; Romance/Humor/Drama/Friendship.**

**I own nothing Twilighty.**

**This was my donation to the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy compilation. **

**Midnight Cougar beta'd this thing and Joey pre-read. I love them.**

…

1.

BPOV

Everyone told me I was nuts to do this, but I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my last few weeks of freedom before starting my real adult life.

Taking a plane from Jacksonville to Seattle would have been the easiest route. Sure, it would have taken less time, but where's the fun in that?

I had the few possessions that I'm going to need sent over by UPS, which Dad assures me he's received, so now all I have to do is sit, enjoy the scenery, and of course, make sure I get on the right bus.

The first few days fly by quickly as I engross myself in some naughty e-books while listening to music. Sometimes, I watch the colorful fields wisp by through the window that is usually to my right.

Unfortunately, for the last five hundred miles or so, it's been obscured by a rather large older lady. She's nice and all, but the knitting needles are a little scary, so I haven't bothered asking for the window seat.

I'm okay though, these seats recline and I find the noise from the tires on the never ending stretch of road soothing, and before I know it, I've been lulled to sleep.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota," a loud booming voice announces over the speakers. I stretch, groaning, as I realize the lady next to me is attempting to get out of her seat and is practically sitting on my lap.

"I'm sorry," she says, smiling apologetically while her canvas bag of death needles comes within an inch of my eye. I take a deep breath, keeping my eyes closed until I can't feel her around me anymore.

When I'm sure nothing else of hers is going to slap me in the face, I pick up my own travel bag and leave the bus.

This little adventure is more fun than I thought. I've met a lot of different people over the past couple of days and it's weird how people are so different from one state to the next. Before this, the only states I'd visited were Florida and Washington.

I lived in Forks, Washington most of my life. My parents' divorce, when I was eight, was hard to deal with, but I stayed with my dad while Mom went to sow her wild oats.

After graduating high school, I decided to go spend time with my mother while attending college in Florida. It was great and I love the sun, but I'm a daddy's girl at heart.

Nothing in Florida tugged at me to keep me there, so after working on getting my teaching credentials, I transferred to the State of Washington. When an opening came up at my old middle school, I jumped on the opportunity to go back home and teach there.

Now, after five years of fun in the sun, I'm opting for rain and clouds. It's fine though, I sort of miss the cold and the rain.

The plan is to go live with Charlie, my dad, for a little while until I get my shit together, and eventually move into a little place of my own. I don't have too many belongings as it is, since I've always lived either in dorms or with my parents, so I'm looking forward to whatever the future brings.

Right now though, Sioux Falls, South Dakota looks to be pretty bare. Or maybe it's just that the bus depot is in the middle of nowhere. Also, it's pretty late and there aren't too many people meandering around. This should be interesting.

Although, it's not too bad, I guess, considering all the shitty little places we've stopped in. At least here there's an ice cream shop that's apparently open twenty four hours and a small department store next door that's unfortunately closed. Well, damn, there goes my opportunity to go on a midnight madness shopping spree.

Rolling my eyes at myself and looking at my schedule, I notice this is the place with the longest layover.

Three hours of nothing from eleven PM to two AM. This bites, but it is to be expected considering all the travelling I'm doing.

I can't help but notice there's nowhere to sleep around here either. No motels or hotels, which kinda sucks 'cause I sort of smell just a bit and really want to wash the bus grime off my body.

I had everything shipped to Forks except for what I'm carrying with me, which consists of a few changes of clothes, my iPhone filled with music and e-books, and the necessary cleansing products I may need on this week long journey.

Praying I don't catch anything, I decide to use the depot's bathroom and make the best of this situation. Thankfully, I had the foresight to pack washcloths and at least one towel for a case like this. Since I have plenty of time at my disposal, seems like locking myself up in the ladies' room and washing my hair, would be a good idea. Once I get in there though, I notice there's a full shower and it's actually clean, so I opt to use it.

In spite of the lack of water pressure and the fear I have of being spied on by some creepy dude hiding behind a hole in the shower stall, it feels pretty good to let the water sooth away the last few days' cooties. Seriously, buses are dirty and full of germs; I won't be surprised if I end up catching something. Although, I still wouldn't change this journey for all the money in the world.

Once I'm freshly reclothed and clean from head to toe, I find myself debating about what to do with the wet towel. I know it won't have time to dry and putting the wet towel with my dirty clothes is certainly not an option. I decide on the safest route and kiss my pink flowery towel adieu and leave it hanging over the stall wall to dry, since I can't bring myself to throw it out.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I'm assaulted by a cacophony of people rushing around and trying to get to their proper departure point. By now, I know where mine is and I know not to meander around too much. It's a rather large depot and if I didn't have another two and a half hours to spare, my ass would be sitting right over there near that door.

But I'm bored and I want to make sure I have all the right departure times, so I walk over to the ticket counter anyway and speak to an attendant. She confirms that my bus leaves at two AM so I go and sit by a nearby seat because I have no clue what to do with myself in the meantime.

…

...

**That was Bella... Edward is next...**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

EPOV

I hate flying. No, scratch that, I'm scared shitless that the plane's going to go down on a desolate island and I'll be forced to eat someone.

There. I said it.

Or thought it.

Whatever.

I'll have plenty of time to mull over this decision as this stupid bus takes me from point A to point B. Point B being Seattle where my parents are flying to and point A being Chicago, which happens to be really far from point B.

Of course, I promised I'd be there on time. We're all scheduled to go to my sister's wedding and she had to get married where she lives. Coming home to do that would have been asking too much.

She knows I don't fly.

I must love her _that_ much if I'm going through all this just to be the best man.

Dad has my tux. Mom has the ring. I have faith I won't kill anyone on this damned journey I'm on.

Chicago to Washington. What was I thinking?

I've lived my entire life in Chicago. I even avoided going to school anywhere else because I loved it so much there, but then Rose meets some guy and we have to actually go somewhere.

She's lucky I love her. Have I said this already?

I can't believe I'll have to do this again on my way back.

Maybe they can medicate me and strap my ass to an airplane seat. That sounds better than what I'm currently doing.

Sioux Falls, South Dakota. What in the everloving fuck am I doing here, and why do I have to wait another two hours for my bus? This fucking sucks. Like big time. Like more than that one time in band camp where I watched Garrett make a fool out of himself in front of Kate.

Which is sad, because that shit was bad. And fucking funny. I haven't looked at a flute the same way since. Good thing they're happily married now and are apparently humping like bunnies, since they have four kids and another one on the way.

Anyway, looking around the depot, I notice there's not much to do. There are a few chairs and a counter. There's a flat screen mounted on a wall, but CNN seems to be the only thing on, and I'm in no mood to watch the news.

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair and decide that I'll just have to endure it. There's no use in getting all pissed, since apparently I'm stuck here.

Sitting in the seating area by my terminal, I decide that maybe a little reading is in order. I'm hungry, but it seems that the only place opened is an ice cream parlour, which, to be honest is really fucked up. Who eats ice cream at midnight?

Anyway, opening my copy of Stephen King's _Pet Sematary_, I quickly get engrossed in the story. That is, until a crowd of people start coming into the depot and making a fuck ton of noise.

Crapdammit, and here I'd hoped to get some semblance of solitude.

Sighing, I close my book and shove it into my backpack. Looking around, I watch a pretty brunette step out of the bathroom and look around. She looks about as annoyed as I feel and I smirk. Apparently I'm not the only one stuck here.

She looks up past me and walks straight to the ticket counter. I watch both women speak for a few moments before the hot little brunette turns on her heels and takes a seat a few chairs down the row from mine.

Turning my attention away from her so I don't look like a creepy stalker dude, I fiddle with my phone and wonder what I'm supposed to do with the next two hours.

I then hear her huff all the way from where I'm sitting and chuckle to myself. She sounds like a handful.

"What are you laughing at?"

I look around, wondering if that question was directed at me and my eyes land on hers.

Her eyes are wide and her eyebrows are raised into her hairline. I swear, she looks like a pissed off cartoon character. Fucking cute.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, shaking my head. Denial is my only route outta here. Abort. Abort. "I wasn't laughing at you." I raise my phone and wave it around. "Phone."

"Oh." She frowns and looks away. "Erm, yeah, sorry." She goes back to shuffling stuff around in her knapsack while I try not to look her way.

I fail miserably and before I know it she's staring right at me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry," I say smiling sheepishly. "I'm bored and when I get bored I people watch." I shrug.

"I'm far from interesting, but whatever." She rolls her eyes and shifts around on her seat, folding a leg under herself as she attempts at getting comfortable on these fucking hard, molded, plastic chairs.

"Well, I beg to differ." I turn sideways in my seat and mirror her position. "See, you're more interesting than say...that guy over there." I point to a seemingly homeless man who's currently picking recyclables out of a large trash can.

"Well, he's way more interesting. You have to wonder how he got to be in that position in the first place," she counters.

"Alright, you got me there." I look around the terminal and point out a short, stocky man currently chatting away on his cell phone. "I'd rather watch you than him." I jut my chin out toward the man and turn my attention back to her. "I'm Edward, by the way."

She looks away momentarily and shakes her head. "Well, Edward, do you make it a habit of speaking to strangers in a bus terminal?" she asks, smirking, and I can't help but return the light hearted smile.

"Not really. This is my first time," I admit and curse the three empty seats between us because another bus has just driven in. A whole slew of new people are traipsing through the doors making it almost impossible to think, let alone talk to one another.

Tearing my attention away from her momentarily, I watch the departure times being shown on the screen by the information desk and am thankful that mine still seems to be on time.

When I turn around to focus back on the pretty girl, she's gone and in her place is a rather unattractive older gentleman with a bad case of the sniffles.

Sighing, I take out my phone and fiddle with one of the games while my stomach groans, reminding me that I need to eat something soon.

…

…

**Okay, so I should have mentioned that this was a full story and not a one shot and that I was going to post this over the next few weeks... Now, who's still with me? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

BPOV

_Nice move there, Bella. Flirting with strangers in the middle of a freaking bus stop. You're awesome_, I think to myself, rolling my eyes, as I make my way to the ice cream shop.

No use in waiting in that overcrowded, germ infested hellhole for another two hours. I may as well get acquainted with a banana split. Or maybe a milkshake. Gah, I wonder if they make Blizzards. Or are those only available at Dairy Queen?

Sidling up to the counter and taking a seat, I decide on a banana split. I haven't had one in forever and the yummy caramel, chocolate and strawberry syrups mixed together with chunks of banana and sweet vanilla ice cream are calling to my inner child.

I order my ice cream dream and watch Marge as she dutifully arranges my treat. By the time she sets it in front of me, I'm practically drooling. The cherries on each mound of ice cream are clearly mocking me as they roll down their frosty tips and into the pools of savory strawberry-chocolate-caramel coated goodness.

"That looks good." A not-so-unfamiliar voice appears behind me and I almost choke on one of the cherries.

"Are you stalking me now?" I ask, turning on my bar stool to face him. Jesus, he's cute. I was a few feet away from him earlier, but now, looking up as he's towering over me, I can appreciate his good looks.

He's tall, but not too lanky, and once he removes his Blackhawks baseball cap, I notice how his hair is this wild mess of light auburn which is a nice contrast to his bright, green eyes and long, dark pretty eyelashes.

And the way his lips curl up I'm worried I may have said that out loud. Well, damn.

"Nope, not stalking," he says and takes a seat next to me. "Hungry and bored." He takes a menu and opens it while I go back to eating my cool treat.

"Oh. What happened to all the people watching?" I inquire teasingly.

"The interesting people were gone." He shrugs and sets the menu down. "Whatcha having?"

"Banana split. What does it look like?" Seriously, I think it's pretty obvious what's in my dish, jeez.

He rolls his eyes. "It looks good, actually."

I eye him carefully then ask, "What are you having?"

"Hmm, I don't know," he muses then looks at some of the posters on the wall. Bringing his attention back to me, he points at my scrumptious snack. "I didn't think girls were supposed to eat those."

I frown. "Why not?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. All the chicks I dated ate salads and worried about their weight."

I take a spoonful of ice cream, cramming as much of it into my mouth and turn to face him, smiling and chewing, while mumbling, "Mmmm, so fruckin goog." Once my mouth is clear, I smile and continue, "You were definitely not dating the right chicks. This shit's delicious."

His grin is heart stopping when he responds, "Obviously not."

This flirting is kind of fun, and part of me sort of wishes I'd met him back in Florida, but then who am I kidding? Guys like this - that shamelessly flirt with girls they've just met - are usually only after one thing and I'm not that kinda woman.

"So, what are you having, sweetie?" Marge asks Edward—or was it Edgar—while I return to quietly eating my orgasm in a bowl.

I get lost in the flavours melding together in my mouth and miss whatever it is he orders.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" Edwin asks from beside me, and I decide to screw with him a little.

"I did, don't you remember?" I deadpan.

"No, you didn't. I would remember something like that." He smirks and it's really cute. I can't help smiling as I stuff my face again. He'll have to wait for an answer, and I can tell he's getting impatient as he watches me carefully almost as if he's afraid I'll say it and he might miss it.

I have to admit, his attention is kind of nice and a welcomed distraction to this disastrous waste of time.

I make sure to wipe my mouth thoroughly before extending my hand. "Bella. Nice to meet you, Ed-crap, I can't remember..."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You look way too young to be forgetting things so easily. It's Edward."

I nod. "Edward." I chew my lip and smile. "Well, Edward, I'm not _that _young."

"Well, you're not old," he teases.

I shake my head and take another spoonful of ice cream. "So, are we really going to talk about how old we are?"

"No. We could talk about the weather."

I make a face. "Nah. I'm leaving the sun to live in the rain. Let's skip the forecast."

Marge settles a large brownie Sundae in front of Edward and he grins, turning and waggling his eyebrows at me before digging in. "This looks good. Thanks, Marge." She smiles at us before walking off to wait other patrons.

I return to eating my dessert with gusto and try my damn best to ignore the man sitting beside me. He's seems kind and harmless, and he's certainly nice to look at, but I don't want him to get any ideas.

Except, when he starts humming and smacking his lips, I can't help but to turn to him and watch those lips wrap around that spoon. Jesus, he makes eating ice cream look like porn. Food porn. _Yum_...

Clearing my throat and shaking my head, I go back to eating my slowly melting dessert.

"So, age and weather are out, what do you want to talk about?" Edward asks and I almost choke on my melted ice cream.

Wiping my mouth, I turn to him. "Hmm, I don't know. Where are you headed?"

"Seattle. My sister's getting married. You?" He cuts into his brownie with his spoon, and it makes me wish I'd thought of ordering that.

"I'm moving back to my hometown where I'm starting a new job in September," I tell him, eyeing his dessert. I don't comment on the fact that I'm headed only about four hours north of him, heck we're probably not even taking the same bus.

"Yours sounds way more interesting mine," he says wistfully. "I am going to have to wear a tux." He gives me this horrified expression and I laugh loudly.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I bet you look great in a tux." I wiggle my eyebrows and scoop up some of the remaining banana-ice cream mixture.

He watches me for a few seconds as I chew, swallow and lick my lips. His eyes dart around my face and his lips curl up into a soft smile before he takes a spoonful of his own ice cream and shoves it between his parted lips. Now it's my turn to stare.

I'm not sure what's going on here, but my spidey senses are tingling, along with other parts of my anatomy.

"So, what kind of job are you moving back for?" he asks between spoonsful of his own decadent treat.

"I'm an elementary school teacher and I love the town I grew up in. I've always wanted to go back, so this is me going back." I grin, thinking back to how happy I'd been when I'd found out that I'd gotten the job.

"Oh wow, that's actually pretty great," he compliments and I nod in agreement. "Now, I'm just wondering why you're taking the bus instead of flying."

I explain to him how I wanted some adventure before starting my real life. He, in turn, goes on about his own fear of flying and how he's never really left Chicago. I don't poke fun at him for that, but it gives me some insight on the kind of guy he is. Going through all of this just to attend his sister's wedding is very sweet, making me wish I had more time to spend with him.

After what seems like only few minutes, I notice the time and tell him I have to go catch my bus. I really need to use the bathroom too, but I don't tell him that.

With a quick, but awkward goodbye, I wish him good luck on this journey and leave the ice cream shop feeling like I should have gotten his number or something, but then I remember that this is what it is. I can't get attached to people I meet on this trip, no matter how endearing or attractive they are. Doing that would be like bringing home every stray cat I found whenever I went out to play as a kid, and Mom always hated when I did that.

…

…

**You guys make me smile with your words. Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

EPOV

I watch Bella slip off her stool and wish me luck, before she walks out the door without the foresight of asking for her phone number.

I'm left a little bereft, but then there's not much that would come of this kind of thing. Talking to a stranger for a couple of hours doesn't mean much in the long run. Heck, she's pretty and funny, and sexy as hell without even trying, but there's no telling if this was even who she really is. With my luck maybe she's an escaped convict running from the law.

Sighing, I look at my watch and visit the little boy's room in the ice cream parlor before leaving to make it to my bus. When I get to the terminal, they are just boarding, so I give the attendee my ticket and climb up into the bus.

I like a good window seat. It calms my nerves to know exactly where I'm going. Walking down the aisle, I notice how most seats are taken, and since I'm one of the last people to enter the bus, I can't exactly be picky.

That is until I see her. Bella. She's sitting in a window seat, minding her own business. She seems oblivious to me, and as much as part of me wants to ignore the fact that she's right here and apparently on the same bus as me, the other part of me - the part that really got along with her and thought she was a nice girl - wants to go sit with her.

Taking a deep breath, I decide to go for it. Forging a friendship on a bus can't be bad for either of us. If anything, it'll make this hellhole a lot brighter and this trip go a lot smoother.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask, standing in the aisle and looking down at her.

When her eyes meet mine with a mixture of shock and joy, I smile just as she does.

"And you say you're not stalking me." She cocks an eyebrow playfully and gestures for me to take a seat.

I shove my bag in the overhead compartment and take a seat beside her. "Any chance you'd let me have the window seat?" I jut out my bottom lip and cock my head to the side a little. I look completely pathetic, but whatever. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.

She brings her pointer finger to her lips and pretends to ponder it before grinning and saying, "Nice try, pretty boy, but no. I got here first."

I frown and huff noncommittally. "Well shit, I guess I'll have to go look for another seat."

She shrugs, a sexy smirk playing on her lips. "Be my guest."

Ha, challenge accepted! Only, when I stand, the bus driver announces our departure and tells us to stay seated until we've left the city. Fuck. "Well, I guess you're out of luck, princess. You're stuck with me now."

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Well, what are we gonna do now?"

"Depends, where are you getting off?" I smirk at my double entendre and she rolls her eyes shoving me with her shoulder.

Our eyes meet for a few seconds before she looks away murmuring, "Forks, Washington."

The air leaves my lungs momentarily at hearing her words. I mean fuck, she's known all this time where I was headed and never before had she mentioned that we would basically be travelling in the same direction.

I have to gather my thoughts before speaking; in fear that if I don't, whatever I end up saying will make me sound like a complete asshole.

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe we'd end up on different busses somehow, I mean, what are the odds?" she asks, and I can tell by the tone in her voice she truly is sorry.

"It's okay," I reassure her. "I'm not offended or anything," I lie. The reality is that I'm a little offended that she didn't trust me enough to tell me that little detail, but then if I were a pretty girl travelling alone across the country, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be talking to me at all. So, I should just be lucky she's taking a chance on me as much as she is.

"We're here now, so how about we make the best of...Wyoming...Montana... a tiny bit of Idaho...and then finally Washington." She ticks them off one after another on her fingers as I look at her in awe.

"Jesus, woman, did you have all of those memorised?" I tease.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles easily before going on to tell me about how many states she's been through since leaving Florida a few days ago. I have to admire her for making it this long without hopping on the next flight out. Even I—the great non-flyer—know how difficult this trip must have been thus far for her.

Travelling alone is boring as shit. I haven't even been on the bus for a whole day yet, and if it weren't for meeting her tonight, I would have possibly contemplated hopping on the nearest plane.

Maybe.

I mean, I would have definitely needed to be sedated, but I hear they have liquor on planes, something we definitely don't have here.

"Ugh, I need to sleep," Bella says, stifling a yawn. Looking at the clock, I notice we've been on the road for about an hour. The adrenaline that was flowing through me earlier has all but left and I'm also a bit tired.

"Sleep. I won't steal anything from you, I promise." I wink at her and bump her shoulder with mine.

She rolls her eyes and yawns again, this time though, it's contagious and I join her.

Somehow, we both fall asleep and when I wake up, the sun is out. Stretching, I notice how Bella's head is perched on my shoulder. Somehow she'd fallen asleep and used me as her pillow.

I smile and watch her face. It's a little creepy, I admit, but I can't help it, she sort of fascinates me.

Her eyelashes rest over her naturally pink cheeks and her lips form a soft pout. Her hair is a little messy, but it's not so bad considering our predicament.

Her hands are resting together over her lap, lightly clutching a sweater and I smirk when I notice her shoes. I'm not sure how I missed it, but we're both wearing checkered Vans. Hers are slightly more beaten up than mine, but it's still funny because at my great old age of twenty four, my friends are always on my ass about them. I don't care though, they're comfortable as fuck, and apparently some people other than me like to wear them.

The bus driver announces our next stop and this wakes up Bella. I watch her face as she blinks lazily and before she catches me, I look away.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Edward. I...err I must have leaned too far... Shit." I turn to her and she's eyeing my shoulder and arm like she's damaged it or something.

Chuckling at her sudden unease, I tell her softly, "It's fine, really. No harm done."

She looks up at me through her eyelashes and chews on her bottom lip a second too long before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Alright, I guess."

"Don't worry about it." I bump her shoulder with mine, missing her warmth as she shifts in her seat, moving away from me.

…

…

Awkward. Anyone else have bus stories?

By the way, A Home for the Holidays was pulled by ff, so if you were reading it, you can still do so by downloading from my blog or ff profile.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

BPOV

Three buses and two days with Edward have solidified the fact that God hates me. No really, he does.

That first night when I'd fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder had been the first night I'd dreamed of him. Of course, in my dream, he was flawless and sparkly and for some reason his eyes were red, but it was all him—tall, lean and beautiful.

We spent two days talking about everything and anything that wasn't too personal. It's not that I didn't trust him, but telling him about my dad and his job and going in depth about my parent's divorce wasn't something I wanted to talk to him about. In turn, he told me about his family, without going into too many details. No last names were exchanged as we both agreed it would be too personal.

A line in the sand was drawn and as much as I would have loved to tiptoe across it, I knew it was a bad idea to do so. Edward seemed to be the sweet and genuine type. The kind of guy I'd gladly bring home to meet my father. Unfortunately for me, he lived in Chicago and our journey together was scheduled to end in a bus depot in downtown Seattle.

Being friends was easy enough, though. We spent our time playing twenty questions and exchanging music. When the bus would stop at a restaurant, we'd sit together and share stories about some food we'd eaten or some weird family traditions.

Speaking to him just came so easily that by the time we crossed the Idaho-Washington border, I was almost sad to see my trip end. My belly became tight with anticipation. I was glad that home was within reach. Taking the bus may not have been such a brilliant idea, but I was happy to have done it nonetheless.

But, with all things said and done, the prospect of not seeing Edward again, after spending all this time with him, made my chest hurt.

"So, are you anxious to see your family?" I ask him as he's turned away from me watching the signs by the highway near Ellensburg. Seattle isn't too far away and I can feel how anxious he is just by the way his leg bounces and his eyes follow each road sign.

I'd given him the window seat on our last stop, and at this time of day as the sun sets through the window behind him, highlighting the side of his handsome face in just the right way, it makes him look God-like even with the three day stubble on his chin.

He takes a deep breath and turns to face me. "Yeah, I miss my sister. I wish she were closer." He scoffs. "My parents have visited her every few months for the past four years and I've been a shitty brother. I haven't seen her since the last time she came home, which was last Christmas."

"She's older, right?" I've asked a few questions about his sister, but according to our no-name rule, he hasn't told me much about her, although I do remember him calling her Rose.

"Yeah. I'm twenty-four, so she's...twenty-seven." He frowns. "Man, it's about time she gets hitched."

I giggle. "That's not that old. At this rate, I'll probably end up older than that when I get hitched."

"Pshh, you're like twelve, Bella. I'm pretty sure some guy's going to scoop you up way before your expiration date." He gives me a pointed look and I shake my head.

"I'm twenty-three, and I thought we weren't talking about our age." I cock an eyebrow and smirk.

He licks his lips, momentarily distracting me and looks away. "I'm going to miss this, Bella."

I take a deep breath willing my emotions to stop whatever it is they're doing. "I know."

We're silent for the next hour or so, and we both watch the highway signs change as Seattle gets closer and closer. The city is easily distinguishable as we get closer to civilisation.

I don't notice when it happens, but by the time we're parked at the station waiting for the driver to give us the okay to get off the bus, Edward's hand is clutched in mine.

"Give me your phone," he says as the people around us start to stand and stretch. I don't argue as I reach into my bag and pull it out. He calls his phone and after pushing a few buttons, he hands me back mine. "The ball's in your court, Bella. I want us to be friends, if you want."

I feel my lips quivering momentarily and smile. "I'd like that."

The bus driver starts to let people off the bus and I know I need to find the right terminal for the last leg of my trip.

I follow Edward as he climbs down the steps and when he looks back at me, we both stand there for what seems like forever, just looking at each other.

"Well, I have to catch my bus," I tell him, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I can see my mom over there." He juts out his chin. "She's about ready to cross the gate." He grins and I watch a rather tall woman with Edward's features waving her arms around.

"I think she wants you to go." I giggle and take a step closer to him. I'm not sure if hugging is okay, but screw it. After an awkward moment where neither of us is sure which side to tilt, Edward's arms are around me, tight and comforting.

"Call me, Bella. Please," he pleads and kisses the top of my head sweetly.

I nod as a few tears slide down my cheeks and I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "I will."

With that, I take a step back and break our embrace. With a last longing look, he turns and walks quickly towards his mother and I go in the opposite direction in search of my next route.

…

…

Please don't cry. It'll get better. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

6.

EPOV

"Oh sweetie, you need a shower," Mom tells me as soon as we're in the car and on our way.

"I've been on the bus for the past three days, give me a break." In my defence, I've been bathing. Bella and I would take turns watching out for each other so we didn't miss the bus when we stopped at a longer layover.

Thinking back, this trip would have been horrible had it not been for her.

"I know, sweetie. We'll be in Port Angeles in a few hours so you can shower properly," Mom says idly as she starts up the car and exits the bus depot parking lot. It's late and dark, I'm tired and maybe a little cranky, but I'm happy to see her.

"A few hours? I thought they were getting married in Seattle." I frown, taking in my surroundings.

"Oh, they booked a whole cabin in the middle of the forest right outside of town. It's beautiful there. Rose said she and Emmett had a surprise for us too, but she was waiting for you. She misses you, you know?" Mom's driving skills haven't improved much in the last week as she weaves in and out of traffic.

"I know. I'm going to take the plane on the way back, I think." Looking outside the window, I notice we're now a little bit outside the city limits and fuzzy green trees whip by. The scenery is breathtaking even in the dark with just the headlights shining ahead.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, son," Mom says smiling. "You must have been bored out of your mind," she snickers. I think Mom is probably hinting about Bella. I know she must have seen me hugging her, but thankfully she leaves it alone for now.

Laying my head back against the headrest; I close my eyes and think of Bella. "Not really, Mom. It was actually a lot of fun."

Bella's face makes an appearance behind my eyelids. Her eyes lighting up when we approached another state border. The way she'd crinkle her face and the flush of her cheeks whenever she told a dirty joke. Fuck, I miss her.

I eventually nod off, exhaustion taking over as Mom pats my thigh knowingly. "Sleep it off, Edward. You'll know better next time," she snickers, and thankfully doesn't say any more about my trip.

When I wake up, it's still dark outside. We're surrounded by trees and foliage. Mom wasn't kidding when she said it was a lodge in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, you're awake," Dad says as he takes my bag from the backseat.

"Erm, yeah." I nod and fold myself out of the car. Stretching, I can feel every bone in my back crack and give. "That feels good."

"I bet. What were you thinking, son? Have a drink and sit on the plane with us next time, will ya?" Dad claps a hand over my shoulder and chuckles as he walks past me and up the path to the front door of the cabin.

Rolling my eyes, I follow him blindly. "Yeah, yeah. It wasn't that bad though," I mumble as I walk into the cabin.

It's a lobby and looking around I notice how it's all decorated for the wedding with ribbons, flowers and wreaths spread around the rather large space. Off to one side of the room is a small alcove with a sofa and a television and on the other side is a large staircase leading to a second floor.

"This place is nice," I compliment, taking my bag from my father.

"We rented the entire cabin and the three cottages," Rose says, coming out of the small TV room. "How are you doing, bro?" She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

I hug her tightly, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my chest. She's almost as tall as I am, but she's a tiny thing. "I'm great. This place is pretty nice, sis."

She pulls back and pushes the hair off of my forehead. "It is. We love it out here." She grins and takes a step back.

Emmett, her soon-to-be husband, joins us in the lobby. "Hey little bro, good to have you here." We do the odd one sided man hug thing, and then he goes and wraps his arms around Rose. "So, now that you're finally here, we can tell you guys the good news." He grins and motions for us to follow him into the TV room and have a seat.

"What's this all about, Emmett?" Dad asks, as the five of us take a seat.

I'm tired and want a horizontal surface to lie on so I pray they make this quick. It's the middle of the night for Christ's sake, don't these people sleep?

"Well, sir, as you know we'd been looking into moving away from the city." Mom nods and Emmett continues. "Well, we bought a house."

"Oh, that's wonderful, honey. Why didn't you guys say so earlier?" Mom claps excitedly and pulls Rose into a hug.

"Well, Esme, that's not all. I got transferred to the Forks police department and that's where we're going to live." Emmett takes Rose's hand in his and they beam.

My ears perk up when I hear that he's moving to Forks. Didn't Bella say she was going to Forks? Shit, it was Forks, right? There can't be that many small towns around here named Forks? _Right_?

I want to kick my own ass for not listening more closely, but then as I close my eyes momentarily, all I see are her soft pouty lips moving, but no words come out. Jesus, I'm pathetic.

If I'm lucky, maybe I'll run into her one of these days. But then, what would be the odds? I'm here for only a few days.

"So, Edward, your room is upstairs, Mom and Dad have one of the cabins out back, and we have the honeymoon cabin," Rose says and Emmett wags his eyebrows.

"What happened to not seeing the bride before the wedding?" I ask, chuckling.

"That's an old tradition," Emmett says. "I can't sleep without my Rosie."

I roll my eyes. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go to bed." I stand a yawn.

"I think that's a great idea, sweetie," Mom says. "Tomorrow, we can talk about that girl I saw you with at the bus," she continues, walking past me and heading out the door with Dad hot on her heals. He turns to me and smiles, wiggling his eyebrows before he closes the door.

"Shit." I shake my head and head toward the stairs.

"I'd love to sit and chat more, Edward, but we still have tomorrow to catch up before the big day." Rose comes up to me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm not kissing your cheek," Emmett says laughing as he heads out the front door, followed by Rose.

I'm amazed there doesn't seem to be anyone working here, but since it's the middle of the night, it's completely understandable.

Making sure I keep the noise down, I shower quickly, letting the soapy water run down my body. Unfortunately for me and my tired state, my cock decides it's time to get the party started and springs to life.

Sighing, I close my eyes and will it to go away, but instead, I'm assaulted by images of Bella. Her lean legs and perky ass, leading up to her perfectly proportioned tits, make an appearance behind my eyelids, and before I realize what I'm doing, I'm stroking myself to images of Bella.

Her face and smile.

Those lips.

That dip between her waist and hips.

Those big brown eyes.

Those lips wrapped around my cock.

Her ass perched in the air as I push myself in and out of her tight little pussy.

"Jesus...fuck, that's it," I groan and come all over the shower stall. Bracing myself against the shower wall, I take a deep breath and rinse myself off, making sure to wash away all the evidence of my release.

Momentary guilt consumes me, but it doesn't last very long once I'm settled into bed.

Tomorrow is a new day. Rose and Emmett are getting married in a couple of days and all I have to do is be there and support them.

Thank God, because right now, I'm dead tired.

…

…

**Yup...that happened...**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

BPOV

As soon as my feet hit the pavement in the 7-Eleven parking lot, I'm home. The sights and sounds of my childhood come rushing back to me as I look around the desolate dark lot.

Times when Lauren, my childhood BFF, and I would ride around this place on our bicycles in search of something better to do. We soon realized, there was nothing to do and that's how we'd eventually ended up smoking cigarettes behind the grocery store.

I smile at the memories of Ben and Angela hooking up in Garrett McCormick's garage and Lauren telling me how she'd lost her V-card to Paul Wolfman, one of the hot, older seniors.

My childhood wasn't that bad. I wasn't a bad kid. I think whatever I did was pretty normal and none of it left lasting scars, only good grounds to make me want to come back here permanently.

"Hey, kiddo. What're you smiling about?" Dad's voice scares me and I jump, the air leaving my lungs.

"Christ, Daddy. Don't do that." I smile and run to him, hugging him instantly. "I missed you." My smile is so big, my cheeks hurt.

"I missed you too, baby girl," he says and lets me out of his strong grasp. "Now, let's go home. You look like you need a good night's sleep."

Nodding, I take my bag and follow him to the cruiser. "Still driving this thing around, huh?"

He chuckles. "Crime doesn't sleep, Bella."

Nodding, I get into the car and we drive off.

"How was the trip?"

"Long... Exhausting... Fun... Life altering." I giggle, thinking about the fun I had, and then the tightness in my chest comes back because I realize that the last two things were because of Edward. "It was great, Dad, but I'm not doing that again, so...don't worry."

"That's...all I wanted to hear." He parks the car in front of the house and I can't help but notice how it looks exactly the same as it did the last time I was here.

"So I guess I'm gonna go to bed," I tell him once we're inside. I can tell he's tired as well and from experience, I know he has to be up in a few hours to start his shift.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hugs me and disappears up the stairs to his bedroom and I walk down the hall to the laundry room where I empty my bag and start up a load. No use in procrastination of the inevitable.

Taking the rest of my things upstairs to my room, I'm glad to see that Dad's left my boxes of clothes in the room instead of bringing those to the basement with the other few boxes. I'm not in the mood to go picking through them in the dark right now, but I do want to find a fresh pair of panties and a clean T-shirt.

Taking a shower where I don't have to worry about creepy dudes spying on me is heaven, but then my mind wanders to those other times where Edward watched out for me and I can't help worrying about him.

I'm glad his mom was right there. He's such a momma's boy, but it's cute as hell. I can't rag on him for that since I'm admittedly a daddy's girl, hence my moving clear across the country to be closer to him.

Stepping out of the shower, I redress in the oversized T-shirt and panties and head straight to bed. I'm exhausted and ready for my new journey to start. Looking at my phone, I quickly set my alarm for ten AM. I don't know if I'll sleep in that late, but I don't want to sleep away the whole morning either. Once the alarm is set, I look at my address list and see Edward's name. I know he said the ball was in my court, but I know that whatever we had won't happen again since we're too far away from each other. Either way, there are plenty of other nice guys around and it's not like I have that much time to date anyway.

Turning off my phone, I decide that I need to put Edward behind me and whatever happened between us. We were friends on a one-way journey together, nothing more. He is very attractive, but chances are he never saw _me_ that way, I mean, I'm a girl and I'm cute, but that flirting he was doing could have been his way of making friends.

I don't even believe myself when I think that, and end up debating it for another hour before succumbing to sleep.

Blinding sunlight streaming through the curtainless window wakes me at an ungodly hour. I struggle to get back to sleep for about an hour before deciding to start my day.

Sleeping in my old bed is weird, but what's weirder is looking around my room in the bright daylight and noticing how absolutely nothing's changed. I'm immediately transported back to the time when I was twelve years old and pining for Samuel Uley. Ah, he was so hot, with his dishevelled jet-black hair and olive complexion, but he was no Edward.

Edward. Crap, I'd come close to forgetting about him, but no. My mind conjures up his image - all tall, broad shoulders and bright green eyes. I wish we'd met under different circumstances.

I refuse to let myself go there again today, though, I have too many things to do, one of which is to circle the morning paper in search for a place to live.

With my coffee in one hand and the paper in the other, I decide on five places to call and visit. Today is Friday and I've got plenty of time before Dad comes home from work. I want to make him dinner to thank him for picking me up in the middle of the night. I'm a lousy cook, though, so this should be interesting.

After getting dressed, I get the keys from Dad's old pick up, my purse and the paper. It doesn't take long before I've visited all five places and decided on an apartment. It'll be available in about a month, which is great. At least I won't be moving in the middle of winter, but then it's not like I have that much furniture anyway.

I may need to work on that.

Armed with a new lease and some groceries, I head home and start dinner.

At around five thirty, Dad walks through the door and his face lights up instantly once he spots me. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, honey," he says, but eyes my homemade turkey casserole like it's his last meal.

"It's no big deal. How was your day?" I set our plates on the table and have a seat while he takes off his gun belt and shoes.

"It was great. I meant to ask you something, though. My deputy is getting married tomorrow and I thought it would be nice if you came with Sue and me to the reception." He takes a seat and gulps down half his glass of water before digging into his food.

I purse my lips in thought, but then I figure it would be nice to see some locals and maybe even meet some of my future students. "I guess. Wait, so you're still dating Sue?" I grin and take a bite of my meal, humming in contentment once it hits my tongue. Restaurant and greasy roadside diner food for almost a whole week makes this simple casserole taste like heaven.

He smiles softly and nods. "Yup, going on three years now."

I hum. "Wow. So, when are you two making it official?"

"Well, we've talked about it, but with Jacob it's hard to do anything. He's going off to college in a few weeks, so we'll see after that. I think I'm going to ask her to move in here with me," he says.

The thought of him having someone in the house to take care of him makes me all gooey inside. "That's great, Dad, but why do you need to wait for Jacob to leave the nest?"

"Sue just wanted him to finish high school without too many traumas. You remember how hard it was when Billy died?" I nod and he continues. "Well, I can't replace his father, and he's made sure to let me know. I love that boy, but he's got some growing up to do."

I nod. "Ah, I see. Well, I can't wait to see Sue again, it's been ages." We go on to discuss his work and then he tells me about Mr. McCarthy, his new deputy.

When we come back to this wedding business, he tells me that this reception is on the outskirts of Port Angeles in a cabin somewhere in the middle of the woods. He also informs me I need to bring an overnight bag because we're staying there. I argue a little and tell him I won't go because I've spent enough time away from home, but he reminds me he hasn't seen me in ages and I need to get out of the house a little. Apparently, Angela and Ben are going to be there as well as Lauren and her husband Mike. I haven't seen my old friends in ages and I agree that it's not a totally bad idea.

When he mentions that Mr. McCarthy's wife's name is Rosalie, my ears perk up and my heart beats just a little quicker. "Wait, his wife's name is Rosalie? Does he ever call her Rose?"

Dad's eyebrows knit together. "I don't know, sweetie. I've only heard him call her Rosie. What's this about?"

I shrug and tell him it's nothing and we spend the rest of the evening catching up.

When I finally go to bed, my head spins with about fifty different scenarios. My brain goes a mile a minute as I process the information I've gathered today.

Could I really be this damn lucky? What if he's there? What if he's not? What if he's there and all this was a lie and he's got a date? And even if he has a date, why am I being all possessive and why does it make my chest hurt? What if it's all a giant coincidence and I'm just overreacting and this Rosalie person isn't Edward's Rose?

_Ugh!_

Tossing and turning in my bed after spending way too much time—again—pondering the what ifs, I finally fall asleep only to wake up way too early to the sound of a fire alarm blaring downstairs.

Seems Dad's attempts at cooking bacon haven't changed over the years and when I go downstairs, I'm greeted by the smell of bacon and the sight of Dad, attempting to make the thing stop beeping by flagging a towel underneath it.

When it finally stops, he notices I'm there and gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, honey."

I shrug and take out a plate. "It's okay, as long as some of it was for me."

We joke around and it's light and easy. Dad and I have always had this kind of easy, comfortable relationship. He doesn't pry or hover and I don't feel the need to hide much from him. I never did.

We spend the day catching up and around dinner time, we each go off and get ready. I pack a small bag with basic necessities, and of course a nice dress, still not believing the odds could possibly be in my favor, though, hopeful that maybe I'll see Edward again.

…

...

**Yeah... Maybe... So...whatcha think?**

**Ok, my fics are being pulled left and right, so if this disappears, please note that you can find it on my blog. **

**Cullenstwimistress . Blogspot . Com**

**Thanks!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

EPOV

"So, Eddie, you spent almost three days on a bus with a beautiful girl and didn't make a move?" Emmett confirms as he adjusts my tie.

I shake my head. "It wasn't like that. Bella was... I don't know; she was different. I mean, she was fun and flirty and completely out of my league. Plus, she wasn't exactly heading back to Chicago, you know?"

"Well, a girl like that is hard to find, bro. Sometimes you've gotta take chances." Emmett grins and we both look at our reflection. "Look at us. Aren't we quite the pair?"

I snort. "You're not marrying me, man. Now, let's go before she thinks you've stood her up."

Emmett and I meet Ben, one of Emmett's friends, and Emmett goes out to stand near the front of the reception area, while Ben and I wait for the bridesmaids to come out.

Looking around, I notice how a bunch of guests are starting to arrive and being seated on either side of the room. There's soft music playing and the room is beautifully decorated. Unlike the lobby upstairs, which I thought looked very welcoming, this room makes it pale in comparison. Dark woods and bright windows that look onto a large garden surround us and the same flowers and wreath theme from upstairs keeps the decor looking natural.

Once the flower girl comes out, it all goes pretty quickly. I'm matched up with my cousin, Tanya, while Ben walks out with his girlfriend, Angela. Once we're situated in front, I watch Rose and Dad walk down the aisle toward us.

I can't help but smile at seeing my sister all dressed up. She's beautiful and I can't help but wonder if I'll be here someday. I thought this was going to be a boring wedding, but my emotions are all over the place today. I'm being such a pussy.

The exchange of vows goes fairly quickly and once Emmett's done mauling Rose's face, we applaud and go into the garden to take pictures. The reception is only a little later, giving us time to take pictures and giving Rose time to change into another dress.

I'm hungry but Rose assures me there'll be food at the reception.

Once I've smiled a million times and practically gnawed off my own hand, we head into a small outdoor tent that's been set up to host the reception. There are smaller, round tables with chairs on one side and a large rectangular honor table out front with a colorful cake sitting in the centre, over the table. The other side of the room is set up as a dance floor and a band is playing some typical cheesy wedding music.

There are a million little sparkly Christmas lights hung from the ceiling and I wonder how much time it took them to set this up. Whatever theme they have going in every other room is also followed in here.

No matter how good everything looks, nothing compares to the sight of food. It's late, I'm hungry, and dammit, I need to get me some of that.

Without a second thought, I grab a plate and line up with a bunch of other people—aunts, uncles and a crapton of strangers I'll never know. Everything looks and smells wonderful and I can't wait to taste some of the chicken and ribs I'm sure Emmett had a hand in ordering.

Except, when I look up from the table I see the one person I never in a million years thought I'd see here. I mean, I'd hoped, but I didn't think it would actually happen.

"Bella?"

Her eyes meet mine and she looks momentarily stunned before her lips curl up in the widest, toothiest, goofiest grin. "Oh, my God! Edward!"

My smile probably mirrors hers and whatever thought I had of food is forgotten as I make my way around the table to join her. "What? How... I mean, what?" It's like my brain and mouth doesn't quite communicate properly and I'm this excited ball of nerves all of a sudden.

"My dad is chief of police in Forks. I guess Emmett works with him," she says and chews on her bottom lip.

My eyes momentarily wander to her lips and I finally notice how different she looks. Her hair hangs down her back in loose shiny curls and her face...somehow looks... "Wow, you look...wow, Bella." Apparently I'm not able to be very eloquent right now, but the way she tilts her head and looks away as her cheeks flush makes my chest tight. I want to hug her, but I'm not sure I can. Besides, my dick isn't cooperating right now and the sight of her legs clad in that short dress is making things..._hard_.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Edward. You really do make a tux look good," she teases and it's my turn to blush.

"I can't believe you're here," I confess and take her hand in mine.

She shrugs. "I didn't have a choice. Dad wooed me with promise of free food and something about seeing old high school friends."

"Ah yes, food. I'm starving, would you like to sit with me?" I ask motioning to the vacated table of honors. Everyone else is mingling, and I should do that too, but I want to spend whatever time I can with Bella.

"Erm, sure," she says nodding and biting that bottom lip again. I've never seen her do that before, and fuck if it's not the most distracting...I mean, her lips are...they look so...plump? "Hey, what's wrong?" Bella's voice brings me out of my fog and my eyes move from her mouth to her eyes.

"Oh, erm, yeah, I'm seriously starving. They haven't fed me yet today." I grin and spoon some salads and pieces of chicken on my plate.

We get into talking about the reception and the food. We're so used to doing this—talking while eating, oblivious to everyone—that I don't notice when Rose and Emmett finally join us at the table.

"Wow, Edward, you work fast, little brother. Are you going to introduce me to your girl?" Emmett asks, chuckling.

"Emmett, this is Bella." I give him a pointed look and pray he doesn't say anything to embarrass me.

"Bella... Isabella... Holy shit, how did I not catch that earlier? You're all Chief Swan's been talking about for the last week," he gushes.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," Bella answers, shaking his hand.

Rose looks over and introduces herself too and the two women speak briefly about the reception. I can tell already that Rose likes her. She's a good judge of character and loyal to a fault, once she likes you, that's it, you're golden. And since they'll be living in the same town, they exchange phone numbers and make plans to meet for coffee sometime.

I can't deny that hearing my sister make plans with Bella makes me jealous. I want to do that. I want to be the one meeting her for coffee...amongst other things.

Conversation flows easily and Bella eventually introduces me to her father. He seems nice and surprisingly easy going. I'm glad he doesn't have a gun with him, or maybe that's wishful thinking on my part. Either way, I make sure to be very hands off with her.

Or that is until people start dancing. It's awkward as hell sitting next to each other watching people dance so I decide to bite the bullet. "You wanna dance?"

"Eh, why not. I have to tell you, though, there is a strong chance you'll have blue toes when we're done." She grins and stands, pulling me along behind her.

"Hey, who says I'm not the one with the bad coordination?" I ask, pulling her into my arms and swaying to whatever's left of _Butterfly Kisses_ as I glance at Dad and Rose dancing together.

She wraps her arms around my neck, and her fingers graze the hairs at the back of my head. I close my eyes momentarily, enjoying the warmth of having her in my arms like this.

"Nah, I have faith in you," she says and when I open my eyes and look at her, I see it. That look. The soft smile and dark eyes. Trust, and I don't know, something else. It's like we have this connection. She's completely different from all the other girls and I can't believe I don't get to keep her.

We stay tangled around each other on the dance floor for another few songs, but when the DJ starts playing dance music, I take her hand and lead her outside.

"What are we doing out here?" she asks, giggling and stumbling over her feet.

I catch her and hold her against me. "I needed to take a break," I tell her and brush the hair off her shoulders. She shivers. "Are you cold?"

Shaking her head she answers, "No, not cold, but could you do me a favor, Edward?" Her voice is soft and right now, I think I'd follow her anywhere.

"Anything, Bella." I lower my face closer to hers because I want to kiss her. I've wanted to kiss her since the moment I saw her almost a week ago. I've wanted to feel her lips against mine and finally know what she tasted like.

She looks up at me—dark eyes and flushed cheeks. "Kiss me?"

I don't let her ask twice. I'm not even sure she's finished asking before I touch my lips to hers. It's a sweet kiss at first, chaste, soft lips and gentle pressure. She sighs into my mouth and the sound she makes shoots through me, spurring me on. I feel her tongue seeking out mine and deepen the kiss. The moment our tongues meet, I'm lost.

My hands hold her close to my body and I'm pretty sure she knows by now the effect she has on me. Her hands go from my hair down to my chest and over my shoulders. It's like she's trying to get me even closer, but we can't. "Come to my room with me," she murmurs against my lips.

I'm not going to say no. I can't. My body is lost in her and my mind follows it blindly. "Okay."

We stumble quickly around the cabin and dodge other party guests as we hurry up the stairs to her room which happens to be down the hall from mine.

Once we're inside, she doesn't keep her hands off me. I don't fare any better as my lips find purchase on her collarbone and my hands glide down her back all the way to her ass, where I cup her cheeks and pull her gruffly into me.

Her whimpers and hot breath on my jaw, combined with her fingers working at the tie around my neck spur me on as my own hands work at the zipper in the back of her dress.

No words are spoken as we slowly peel off the layers of clothing between us. We've said so much in the short amount of time since we've met, this is simply a physical manifestation of all that pent up sexual attraction. An accumulation of small touches and innuendo wrapped around a simple, undeniable connection.

I don't know who does the pushing or pulling or following over to her bed, but once we're there, my erection finds her slick warmth and glides easily against it as my mouth flicks and licks at her stiff peaks. Bella's tits are perfect and warm and just right in my mouth as she grinds herself against me. It takes all my willpower not to just slide inside her.

"Please," she begs; her voice hoarse with need.

I look down into her eyes and get lost in the depth of them. "Are you sure?"

She nods and reaches for her purse which is settled on the nightstand next to the bed. "Here." She hands me a condom and I'm sure there's absolutely no going back.

I pull back and kneel between her parted thighs and roll on the condom. Looking down at her, I've never seen someone as beautiful. Her cheeks are flush and her chest heaving with every breath. The valley between her tits is slick with a thin layer of sweat and as I let my gaze shift to where we're close, I can see how wet she is for me. "God, you're beautiful."

Leaning down on my elbows, I kiss her softly, letting my tongue explore her mouth before taking my length in one hand and positioning myself at her entrance. She shifts her hips to accommodate me, and once I'm inside her tight heat, everything falls into place. I never want to leave. "You feel so good, Bella."

She hums in contentment and wraps her legs around my waist, bringing me impossibly deeper as I shift, push and pull into her slick pussy.

We kiss and breathe each other's air and I watch her pinch her eyes shut and her mouth goes slack as her hips move and twist with mine. Pushing myself up on my arms, I shift my hips and dive in deeper into her as she opens her thighs wider to accommodate me. "Oh, that's good," she whimpers as I quicken my pace.

I can feel the familiar tingle start up in my balls and I know I'm close. I need her to come. I need to see her fall apart. "Are you close, Bella?"

She shakes her head, unable to speak and I don't want to be that guy. I want this to be good for her. I need her to come.

Pushing myself off of her, I hold on to the condom and pull out of her, my dick missing her warmth instantly.

"What are you doing?" she pants, shifting her hips, searching for friction.

"Shhh." I press my lips to hers, the make my way down her body, swirling my tongue around one nipple, then the other. My fingers graze her sex, warm and slick, before finding her clit, making her arch off the bed.

I kiss her belly button, dipping my tongue inside it, making her giggle. Smiling against her flesh, I can't help doing it again just before grazing my nose down her hip and over her mound.

"Oh, God, Edward...I need..." Her breathing comes out in pants, sounding incredibly sexy and I'm going to cream this bedspread if I don't calm myself down.

"What do you need, baby?" I ask just before taking a lick from her opening to her clit. The taste of her is even better than her smell, which is entirely too much, and my hips shift of their own accord, as my cock seeks something to rub against.

"I need you Edward..." Her hands find purchase in my hair and she bucks her hips against my chin, making me groan.

I spread her lower lips open and swirl my tongue against her flesh. She moans and whimpers and I think she even prays, and then I watch, with my mouth still attached to her sensitive nub, as she rolls her nipples between her fingers and arches off the bed calling out to God.

It's the most spectacular thing to witness and I want—no need—to be inside her.

Kissing my way back up to her face, she threads her fingers in my hair and pulls my face roughly to hers, sliding her tongue inside my mouth as I shift and slide my cock deep inside her. I find my rhythm again, pushing and pulling as she grinds herself against me.

"Feels good," she whimpers against my lips and that's all it takes.

"Oh God, Bella..." I thrust deep inside her a few more times as my orgasm takes over and I find my release.

Spent, sweaty and sated, I rest my forehead between her breasts and revel in the feeling of her small fingers playing with the tendrils in the back of my neck. Her breathing is as fucked up as mine is, and when I start to get up because I think I'm squishing her, she holds me tightly and says, "A little longer."

I don't think any amount of time will ever be long enough.

…

…

**Yeah...I don't smoke but...**

**Please find my blog just in case this gets pulled... This chapter is an example of why some of my shit's gone...**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

BPOV

I stretch and shift, holding on to Edward as I bury my face into the crook of his neck. Falling asleep in his arms had been easy, but waking up with him, knowing that I may never see him again is enough to break my heart.

I tighten my grip and throw a leg over his, bringing myself impossibly closer. I don't want to wake him, but the way he too tightens his hold tells me that he's not sleeping either.

"How did you sleep?" His deep, gruff morning voice jolts my eyes open and I chance a look up at him. His eyes are closed and his lips are turned up into a soft smile.

"Very well, thank you." Resting my head against him once again, I kiss his neck and nuzzle my nose against his Adam's apple.

He hums and stretches, pulling me onto him so I'm straddling his hips; his morning wood brushing against my centre and my chest pressed against his. Falling asleep naked has its advantages as I get to gawk at his strong shoulders and the planes of his body in the soft morning light.

"Hmm, what's this?" I tease, rotating my hips against him. He smirks as his cock twitches, and the air leaves my lungs in a soft moan. Our eyes meet and he holds onto my hips as I push myself up.

"I love your tits," he says, grinning, and palms them greedily, pressing his thumbs against my nipples, drawing a wanton moan from my lips.

"I love that you love them." I rotate my hips again, his hard-on slipping against my folds creating delicious friction.

He drags one finger down my arm while, rendering my entire body ablaze while his other hand stills my hips in a soft grasp. "I hope you brought more condoms."

I gasp. "You mean you don't have any?"

"No." He shakes his head, his breathing faltering as I twist my hips away from his then lower myself against him teasingly. "I wasn't thinking about that when I came on this trip."

I grin. "Luckily, my mom threw a handful of them in my purse before I left Florida," I explain, stretching over him to reach for my purse. My boob lands right over his face and he groans taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking greedily. "I love that you love my tits," I squeak, trying to rummage for another condom, but completely failing at being coherent.

He groans and pushes his pelvis up against my pussy and I move quicker to find the damn little packet. "Ah ha! Found one!" I hold it up excitedly and shimmy back over his thighs.

My boobs miss his attention instantly, but as soon as I'm faced with his dick, a new wave of heat covers my body. I watch his face intently as I pump him a few times. He's beautiful - all man and sinewy with just a sprinkling of hair over his chest. I'm not sure how we were able to resist the attraction for as long as we did, but I'm not regretting any of it. Not now at least.

"Bella, you're torturing me," he says, sitting up on his elbows and watching me.

I grin and sheath him in latex before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Not for long." I smile and move up and over him, lowering myself over his length and taking him all into me.

He feels so good, filling me and hitting depths I'd never felt before and I can't help closing my eyes as I hold onto his shoulders and move over him.

His hands grip my hips and we set a pace. Not too fast or too slow, just right drawing out our pleasure. With every downstroke, my engorged clit rubs against his pelvis sending delightful jolts up and down my body.

Edward thrusts his hips and kisses my shoulders, his hands moving up my back as he holds me close to him. I spread my thighs as wide as I can to accommodate him and like this, he's so deep and the angle feels so good. "Holy shit...that's..."

"Yeah..." His lips cover mine briefly as we move together quickening our pace.

"Intense..." I bury my face in his neck and call out to God as I feel myself clamping down on his cock, my orgasm shooting through me, making the rest of the world disappear. "Fuck, so... God, so good..." It's only me and him right here right now as he keeps his pace while I'm boneless, unable to move.

He groans and soon enough, it's his turn to muffle his cries as he sucks on the tender flesh under my ear. "Holy shit, Bella." He kisses that spot and soothes the sting. "Holy shit." He wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. "Holy—"

"If you say shit again, I'll smack you," I giggle and tighten my arms around his shoulders.

"Ugh, so violent," he teases and holds onto the condom as he slides his deflated dick out of me. I miss the feel of him instantly.

"And you love it." I poke his side playfully, still wrapped around him as he holds me.

He sighs. "I do."

We're quiet for few moments until Mother Nature decides I need to use the restroom. "I'll be right back." I pull back from our embrace but he doesn't move to let me go.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh." He lets go and grins sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll err, get rid of this." He points at his crotch.

I giggle and shake my head as I saunter off to the bathroom.

When I come back from the bathroom, I make sure to check the time, and sigh contently that it's still early. Dad is leaving sometime after lunch and I thank God Edward can stay in here until then.

I crawl into bed and we cuddle into each other, my back to his front with his arm wrapped around me. His warm breath tickles my ear every time he exhales, but it's just a gentle reminder that he's here.

We're quiet for a while. He kisses the back of my neck and I take comfort in his embrace. It's easy. Us.

Is there an _us_? If there could be, I'd love to see where we could take it.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, and drops a soft kiss to my shoulders.

I close my eyes reveling in the feel of this. Us. "You. Us. This," I tell him, turning my head to look at his face.

"I know," he says softly, kissing me slowly, but deliberately, making me a breathless mess lost in him. When he pulls back and looks into my eyes, what I see there nearly breaks my heart.

Swallowing thickly, I press a hand to his chest and feel the rapid thumping of his heart against his rib cage. "I wish things were different."

He closes his eyes and softly kisses my temple, pulling me impossibly closer to him. "Me too."

"What do we do?" The question comes out of my mouth before I can even process it. Closing my eyes, I pray he has an answer, because I really don't.

"I don't know, Bella. Talk on the phone, internet chat. My sister lives here now, chances are I'm going to visit. Hell, if you're here, I'll visit more often." He sounds hopeful, and I think maybe there's a chance it could work. "We could get to know each other more. See if this connection isn't just because we were stuck together for a few days and we're both incredibly hot individuals," he says and kisses the column of my neck.

I smile. I can't help it. I turn around in his arms and face him, laying my head on the pillow beside his. "Aren't you full of yourself, Mr. Cullen? And by the way, isn't it a little weird how I learned your last name only an hour before sleeping with you?"

He shrugs and pushes some hair away from my shoulder. I suspect it's to get a better look at my boobs. "It could have been worse." He grins. "We could have slept together that first night instead of eating ice cream."

I flick his arm playfully. "Nah, I'm not that kind of girl. I had to see you wearing a tux before giving it up."

"Well shit, I've got to remember that next time I visit." His smile is infectious and we're back to our usual banter.

We talk more about the wedding and our families until my phone rings. Dad's on the other end, he says they are getting dressed and heading out soon. He wants me to meet them downstairs for lunch in half an hour and then we'll be going home.

I relay the conversation to Edward and the look on his face when it sinks in that we're on our last bit of time together is heart wrenching.

He kisses me before leaving my room to go get changed for lunch in his own room. Once he's gone and the door is closed, I free the tears I've been holding back all morning.

Taking a quick shower, I let the water wash away any evidence of the last twenty four hours and pray I get to experience that again.

Once I'm dressed and wearing a copious amount of makeup to hide my puffy eyes and swollen lips, I make my way downstairs with my bags in hand.

I spot Dad and Sue immediately, and smile when I notice Edward sitting with them.

Our interaction over lunch is breezy. Edward and Dad make jokes and I get re-acquainted with Sue.

There are advantages of being in my mid-twenties. Dad knows a little about my history with Edward. He trusts him somewhat because he knows Emmett and Rose and they are good people. He probably suspects that Edward spent the night in my room, but he'll never bring it up. It's none of his business and since I turned thirteen and officially became acquainted with Mother Nature and PMS, he hasn't broached the subject of sex, leaving that stuff to Mom. Hence the handful of condoms she slipped into my purse. She's always thought me to be a safety girl.

We're all pretty simple people. I'm a teacher. Edward's the manager in a chain of electronic stores. He hates to fly, but after this past week, he tells us he'll be getting on the plane with the rest of his family.

When Esme and Carlisle come downstairs for lunch, they join our table. Conversation flows easily and it feels as if we're all family.

It's easy and comfortable.

And too soon, it's time to go.

Edward hugs me hard, and kisses the top of my head. Tears slide down my cheeks, and this time, I don't even try to hide them.

Edward takes my face between his palms and wipes the tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't cry, Bella. We'll talk...keep in touch. I'll come back in a little while. Chances are Emmett's going to knock up Rose pretty soon anyway." He grins. I know it's an attempt at making me laugh and it works.

I smile through my tears. "Yeah." I nod. "Okay." I kiss him chastely and hold him there, memorizing the feel of his lips on mine as I sniffle through my tears. "Okay."

He nods and presses his forehead to mine. "Okay."

"Okay."

The drive home is quiet. Sue and Dad talk to each other but they both give me my space. It's good. I need it.

A week goes by and Edward and I talk each night. School starts and I have to work at night to get my schedule worked out. Between meetings and papers and a bunch of prep work I need to read, our phone calls are cut short.

Another few weeks go by and between moving and work, our phone calls diminish to a mere: _"Hello... How are you doing? I miss you. Good night."_

I miss him so much, my chest hurts. Work keeps me busy, thank God for that. It's everything I wanted. The kids are wonderful and once I'm completely moved into my own space which includes my own furniture and everything, I start to relax more. I settle into a routine, and contact with Edward picks up once again.

I meet with Rose for coffee a couple of times a week and in a short amount of time, she becomes one of my best friends. She understands my struggles and says she wishes Edward were here. I agree.

But then the more sensible part of me takes over. It would be ridiculous for him to move all this way—change his entire life—for me.

I just need to convince myself that I haven't fallen in love with him. I'm afraid my heart doesn't agree with this.

…

**I has a sads... Love these two!**

**Don't forget to check out the blog in case this thing gets pulled... cullenstwimistress . blogspot . com**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

EPOV

"Are you okay, man?" Jamie asks as we're packing away some stock for the upcoming Black Friday shopping marathon. I hate this time of year. I also hate that I can't rely on any of my staff to make sure this shit is put away correctly.

I nod. "Yeah, why?"

He scoffs. "You don't see yourself, do you?" I shake my head and raise an eyebrow, confused as to what he's getting at. "I mean no disrespect, man, but since you went on vacation a few months ago, you've been an emo fuck to hang around with."

"Pardon me? Should I remind you who you're talking to?" As his boss, he's starting to cross a line here.

He stands and puts his hands up in surrender, before pushing up his glasses and rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "Look, Edward, man. We're friends. We've been working together here for the last three years."

I count back in my head and yeah, I guess after graduating from college, where I took a course in computer repairs, I took a job here as a repairman and eventually made it to manager. Three years would make sense, so I nod and wave my hand around indicating for him to continue.

"I know you," he says. "You're usually in a good mood. You crack jokes; keep this place fun, but lately it's like we can't even talk to you without being afraid you'll jump down our throats."

I'm taken aback and let his words sink in. "Have I been that bad?" I know I've been moody. Mom says I need to do something about Bella. I _know _I need to do something about Bella. My mind is solely focused on her and how much I miss her. We've been talking but we're both incredibly busy with our schedules and this long distance thing is really hard. "I'm sorry, man." I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Are you okay with this?" I point to the boxes of stuff we still haven't unpacked and checked off for inventory. "I'll get Embry back here to help you."

He nods. "I've got this, Edward. Do what's best for you, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Later, when I get home, I call Rose and we talk for a long time about this whole thing. I open up about my feelings and she tells me Bella's just as bad. I don't like any of this. I don't like that she may be feeling this way too. Something has to be done, and I'm afraid I may know what it is. I just need to make sure I'm doing the right thing.

The next day, I call in sick at work and visit Mom at her shop. She owns a little gift shop downtown, so I drop by with coffee, feigning nonchalance, but she knows me better than that.

"Do you love her?" she asks and I don't even know how to answer that.

My mind draws a blank, but my chest feels like it's heavy. It hurts to think about not having Bella in my life. If anything happened to her, I'd be devastated. Is that love?

"I don't know, Mom. I mean, how can you love someone you've only known for a few days?"

She smiles and pats my cheeks. "Sweet boy. If you love her, go to her. Nothing is holding you here. Your sister lives there too so it's not like you'd be alone. Edward, you have to do what's right for _you_." She emphasizes the "you" part.

I nod and let her words wash over me. "What if she doesn't want me there?"

I'm feeling vulnerable and exposed, but Mom being _Mom _just smiles softly, her eyes tender. "You take a chance. Is she worth putting yourself out there?" I nod without even having to think twice. "Then go to her and tell her you love her. You don't get too many chances to find true love in a lifetime, Edward. Once it's there, you hold on to it."

"But what about you guys and my friends?" I furrow my brows; I'd be crazy if I said I wouldn't miss my life here. That's all I've ever known.

"Your father and I retire in a few years. With Rose living on the West coast and possibly giving me grandbabies soon, there is a real possibility your father and I may decide to go there too. You can't live your life for other people, Edward. If you want something, go after it, honey. You've conquered your fear of flying, albeit with a little alcohol, but still." She looks at me pointedly and squeezes my arm.

"And you guys are okay with this?"

"Honey, if you're happy and in no harm, you do what you need to do. Just don't forget that I want grandbabies. Lots of them." She smiles and stands, taking her coffee with her as she greets a customer.

After hugging and thanking her, I leave her shop with a weight lifted off my chest. I know what I have to do. It's crazy and I may live to regret it, but if I don't do it, I know I'll regret it.

I call the head office at work and tell them my predicament, that I am moving out of state and it's sort of a rush kind of thing. I tell them Jamie is a great guy and totally prepared to do this job blindfolded. I have absolutely no doubt that he is.

Next step is to call the landlord and tell him I'm moving. He makes a stink about it, but since it's a month-to-month lease, there isn't much he can say. I've always paid my rent on time, so he just tells me I have to vacate by November thirtieth.

I call Bella throughout all this and we talk freely like we've always done. She sounds just as sad as I do, which tells me I'm doing the right thing by going to her. I don't tell her any of my plans, just in case I chicken out and end up on my parents' front porch jobless and homeless. There is still a slight possibility that I'll come to my senses and not follow through, but with every step I take, that possibility lessens.

I can't fly there because I have a bunch of shit to bring with me. It's a great excuse to give myself time to clear my head as I drive the massive U-Haul down the interstate. I hope the thumping in my heart and adrenaline pumping through me are good indicators that I'm doing the right thing.

I'm excited and for the first time in weeks, I can't stop smiling.

I keep in contact with Rose during the entire leg of my trip, she'll be there for me if any of this goes to shit, but she says she knows I'm doing the right thing.

As I drive, I whip past landmarks I'd seen with Bella and the closer I get to her, the more I'm resolved that what I'm doing is for the best.

It's for us. If I want a chance at a real us, and every part my soul does too. I _need _to do this.

After days of endless driving and a few nights of seedy motels, I make it past the first sign indicating that I'm finally in Forks, Washington.

Rose texts me Bella's address and I quickly find it on the GPS. It's almost eight PM, so I know Bella's not in school.

I call her and she immediately picks up.

"_Hey, Edward." _Her voice sounds great and the butterflies in my stomach act up. I'm smiling, almost to the point of tears. I can't help it.

"Hey, baby. What are you up to?" I'm stalling. Standing here looking at her building. I don't know which apartment is hers. Peeking through each window, I feel creepy, but I can't help it. I can't help any of this, it's as though I'm going on instinct.

"_Nothing. Grading homework and watching television. You?"_

"Come outside, Bella." I blurt it out before I lose my cool. The adrenaline rush is too much and my entire body buzzes in anticipation. I'm horrible at keeping surprises to myself.

"_What? Why?"_

"Just, humor me, and go outside for a minute." God she's stubborn, but I love her.

"_Edward, what did you do?" _Her voice sounds frantic.

"Bella," I plead, walking toward the front door of the building. "Please, come outside."

She doesn't hang up, but I hear her footsteps and then watch her come down the stairs in the building's lobby. I grin, holding the phone to my ear as I hear her gasp.

"_Edward?"_

My smile can't be contained for this woman. "Yeah?"

Our eyes meet but she's not moving. _"Edward?"_

"Bella, can you come outside, please?" I chuckle and watch as she chews on her bottom lip for a second before sprinting for the door. She whips the door open and throws herself into my arms. Catching her, I hold her close and whatever I thought I'd feel is multiplied tenfold.

"Oh God, you're here," she says and sniffles, her face buried into the crook of my neck and the phone forgotten.

I sooth my hands down her back and revel in her closeness. "I'm here."

"You...drove?" She pulls her face back to look into my eyes and then looks at the massive truck parked in the visitor parking.

I duck my head and smile sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm not going back. Bella, I'm staying here. I can't go back. I can't be without you."

Tears slide down her cheeks and she smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can't...I love you, Bella." I rest my hands on her hips and search her face.

She threads her fingers together behind my neck and stands on her toes. "I love you too, Edward. I...I've been miserable. But this is too much, you can't just leave—"

"I can and I did. I want to be here. You are my life now, Bella." I emphasize my words by pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "I don't know how or when, but somehow, somewhere along the way I decided you were it for me."

She nods. "You're sort of it for me too, Edward. I love you so much." We hug and kiss and then walk up to her apartment.

Once inside, we settle on her sofa and I pull her into my lap.

"I can't believe you're here." She leans down and kisses me.

With my lips only millimeters from hers, I confess, "I'll be here until you tell me to go."

She rests her head against my shoulder. "Then you'll be here forever."

"So be it." I run my hands over her thighs, and kiss her deeply, showing her in a kiss how much she truly does mean to me, while thinking back to all those times when I'd wanted to do as much but couldn't.

It was a long trip to get here. Every mile marker bringing me closer to her. Getting Rose's wedding invitation and deciding I'd take the bus might have seemed senseless at the time, but now that I'm here with Bella like this, it looks as though heading West was the right way to go all along.

THE END

***sniff* yeah, so there you go, it's done... they are so lovely, I will miss them... I know, again, some may want more, but this is fluffy and sweet and yeah...I *may* write a futuretake. We'll see. :)**

**A huge thanks to everyone reading. I do this for myself as much as you guys. Thank you for all the pretty words of encouragement, they mean more to me than I can express.**

**Midnight Cougar, I couldn't have done this without your words either. Thank you.**

**Joey, stop trying to corrupt my characters, woman. **

**'Til next time,**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
